Change
by NotGivingUp
Summary: *Set during BTAudition* This is the story of why Logan started spiking his hair. Logan needs something to change. Gustavo said he can't sing or dance, so he's gotta do something to impress Griffin. Maybe he can improve his appearance, and there's only one person who can help him do that. *Bromance*


**Hey guys! I took a little break from writing, but now I'm back, better than ever! My concussion is gone, an old friend is back for the summer, and I'm going on a writing spree! I'm finally gonna get around to those sequels I've been needing to write ("Catch" sequel to "Fall" and "We Should" sequel to "He Should") I'm also working on some new chapters ("Because of a Teddy Bear, "Logan Adventures", and "Logan's a Ninja?") So I'm excited about all that.**

**Now, I've had this idea stuck in my brain for about a week, so here we go. (I haven't seen BTA in a while, so please excuse me if any facts are wrong.)**

_**Set during Big Time Audition**_

* * *

Logan stared at himself in the mirror. They were going to preform for Griffin, Gustavo's boss, tomorrow, and at the moment, he wasn't feeling too sure of himself. He definately didn't look the part, and Gustavo had told him he couldn't dance _or _sing, so surely he was going to fail tomorrow.

But the longer Logan looked in the mirror, the more his brain formed a little plan. While his singing and dancing were at the highest point he could get them in such a short time, maybe he could improve his looks. And there was only one person he would go to with such a request.

James looked up when he heard a knock at the door. "Come in!" He called.

Logan walked in, looking more shy than usual. "Hi." He said, looking around the room. "I'm still not used to this yet. I keep expecting red walls and the smell of hair spray when I come into your room."

James laughed. "It Carlos' room too now, remember."

Logan nodded. "Right, right. Anyway, I need to ask you a favor."

James scooted over and patted the seat next to him. "Sure, what do you need Loges?"

Logan sat down next to James. He opened his mouth, shut it back, and turned his vision to his hands. "It's kinda stupid."

James snorted. "Half the things we do are 'kinda stupid' anyway. I mean, dude, we're in Californa with a chance at becoming famous because Kendall jumped on a table and told off some guy by singing! Singing! I would say that's 'kinda stupid', wouldn't you?'

Logan was laughing, James' little speech having broken his nerves. "Yes, yes I would." He continued laughing, but once he calmed down, he looked James in the eye and said, "I want you to change my hair."

James blinked, beforer ruffling shaggy Logan's hair. "But I like your hair like this," He said, running a hand through Logan's , now fluffed up hair. "It makes you look younger, cute."

Logan blushed lightly and blinked. "Um, thanks. But I don't want to look cute I wanna look..." Logan trailed off, unsure.

James nodded, grabbing Logan's wrist and dragging him along. "Come on, I know just the thing."

Logan stared at himself in the mirror. He looked so...different. It was weird. Hopefully a good weird.

He gently touched his spiked hair, the hair gel still goopy and sticky. "Don't touch." James said behind him, gently knocking his hand away. "You'll mess it up."

Logan nodded, and continued to stare at his hair. "It looks weird." He said aloud.

James nodded. "Probably. It's just kinda a rough draft of what I'll do to it tomorrow before we go preform for Griffin. You can't sleep with this stuff in, or you'll get it all over your stuff, and your hair will look like it's a monster in the morning."

Logan laughed. "Okay...Do you think they'll like it?"

James blinked, meeting Logan's eyes in the mirror. "Who they?"

Logan shrugged, eyes moving back to his hair. "Anybody they, Kendall and Carlos, Gustavo, our possible fans, anyone."

James put a hand on Logan's shoulder. "They'll love it. But, from my point of view, I think they would've loved you any way."

Logan turned and hugged James tightly. James ignored all the hair gel that was getting all over his shirt and hugged Logan back. "Thanks James, for everything."

James smiled. "No problem Logan, anytime. Now..." James pulled back and ruffled Logan's hair, cause the spikes to go everywhere. Logan stared at James, completely confused. "Wash that out, we got a big preformance tomorrow. We'll have to get up early if you want you hair like that. Do you?"

Logan looked back in the mirror, his spikes completely ruined and all over the place. "Yeah."

* * *

**Crappy ending. I didn't know how else to do it without the story continuing, and it just seemed to keep going and going. Xp**

**Okay, so this is my little thing saying that I'm back! I'm writing a bunch of stuff right now, and I have big plans, so stick with me a little bit longer, cause I'm getting ready to go Big Time. ^_^**

**-Saun**


End file.
